The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system for executing a printing in response to a print request. In more detail, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system, which are capable of managing execution histories of a printing job.
In the related art, the printing system that executes the printing in response to the print request and stores the executed result of the printing job in the external equipment as printing history information (printing log) has been proposed. For example, the related printing system that stores temporarily the printing log concerning the printing job, and then writes the printing log in the server at a timing at which no influence is exercised on the printing process is disclosed. When the user who utilizes the related printing system reads the printing log from the server, such user can grasp how the printing was done, for example, a user name and an execution time.